The present invention concerns a means for providing removable wheeled corner members for luggage (four in number) which are adapted to receive any four co-planar corners of a piece of stiff-sided luggage and elastic means for securing the wheeled corners firmly in position to accommodate wide variances in the size of the luggage which may be so equipped.
There have been many prior attempts to provide caster rollers, for example, for the base of a piece of luggage which snap in place for use and which are readily removable when the caster rollers are not in use. Prior art patents which disclose apparatus of this type are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,964,329, 3,889,965 and 3,861,703. However, each of the foregoing patents either require that the luggage be specially constructed to provide attachment means for the caster rollers and their supports or provide straps which secure the rollers to the luggage.
The present invention provides a means for attaching castered rollers and support members therefor to adjacent corners of stiff-sided luggage in a manner which does not require the luggage to be specially constructed to receive the corner members and in a manner which permits the apparatus of the present invention to adapt itself to a wide range of sizes of luggage. No straps or special attachments are required.